Heartbreaker
by Rogue187
Summary: How to be a heartbreaker, Tony as Toni the woman this is TIBBS just as warning to anyone who doesn't want to read tibbs. Gibbs/Fem!Tony


_**Heartbreaker**_

Toni looked up seductively from her drink at the man sitting on the other end of the bar, he had silver hair and blue eyes and was absolutely hot. The man looked up from his drink feeling like someone was watching him and saw a woman on the other side of the bar with dark black hair that was curly framed around her face and about three inches below her shoulder. But that's not what was catching his eye well not completely; her eye's which were green and staring at him seductively.

Toni smirked and her tongue came out and liked the top of her upper lip in the corner in a suggestive way and then backed out onto the dance floor. Once there she started dancing to the music in the most seductive way she knew how. While the whole time she stared at him as he watched her. See Toni was on a mission she had only lived in DC for a three weeks now and she has only come to this bar for two weeks, but in that time she has seen this guy every time she was in here after asking around she found out that he was a regular. But he only came in to drink, never danced and never took anyone home. She was determined to change that, for some reason she felt drawn to him.

Toni laughed as she did one particular move that made him choke on the sip he had taken of his bourbon. She saw him get up and start heading over to her, she smirked smugly then made herself disappear into the crowd.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun.__  
__But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

Toni entered the bar with her friends again and saw that the man she was looking for was here again, she smiled. Her friend and partner on the police department rolled his eyes at her, she shoved him off while he laughed and took off with the rest of their group from the department to a booth. He knew that she was getting attached to this guy and she didn't even know his name and that was bad and she knew it too. So she reeled herself in and put her emotions in check to get the mission complete that she had set out to do.

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to__  
__Somebody you could lose.__  
__So le-le-let me tell you─_

She went up the counter and ordered a drink then looked over at the man and saw that he spotted her. She smiled around her drink and tipped her head at him as she backed out from the counter and over to the booth her friends had snagged setting her drink down. After sitting for a moment and exchanging glances at blue eyes she finished her drink and headed to the dance floor.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker._

She swayed to the beat of the music almost getting lost in it but also keeping her mind on the mission looking up and seeing him looking at her hips as they swayed. She smiled and swayed some more. She saw him getting up from his spot this time she didn't disappear and waited biting her bottom lip, as he approached she turned her back to him and he sidled up behind her placing his hands on her hips. To Toni it felt as if it got hotter in the club.

_Boys, they like a little danger._

Toni smiled and danced her behind into his front smiling as she felt something pressing back, reaching up she placed a hand on the back of his neck.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you._

She felt him tighten his hold on her, and she pulled away right then.

_How to be a heartbreaker,_

She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck still dancing into him, while biting her bottom lip and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Knowing exactly what reaction she would get from him by doing that.

_Boys, they like the look of danger.__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you.__  
__(At least I think I do.)_

As the third song that they had danced to stopped playing Toni saw her group leaving she extracted herself from him.

"Wait I didn't get your name?" The man said stopping her. She turned around with a mischievous smile and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other cheek then quickly left the club, leaving the man in the middle of the dance floor.

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek.__  
__But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.__  
__Rule number four, gotta be looking pure.__  
__Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.__  
_

The nest she saw him was a week later for she had a tough week last week with a case. Now that she finally had it solved her and her partner and some friends are celebrating. She saw him once again at the counter nursing a bourbon, she smiled and headed up to the counter herself and started the process of the last few weeks over again, reeling him in.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker.__  
__Boys, they like a little danger.__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you.__  
__How to be a heartbreaker,__  
__Boys, they like the look of danger.__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing I lo-lo-love you.__  
__(At least I think I do.)__  
_

As the weeks went on and they danced with each other quite a bit Toni felt herself falling and didn't like it. She knew she had to back out now for SOS her ship is going down.

_Girls, we do whatever it will take.__  
__Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two.__  
__So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again.__  
_

Toni had grabbed her coat and was on her way out the door to head home from the club when she felt arms snake around her waist and breathe right behind her ear.

"Stay and dance some more." The man asked.

"I can't." She said simply.

"You can, you just don't want to." He said she didn't turn to look at him or answer confirming what he had said.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker.__  
__Boys they like a little danger.__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you.__  
__How to be a heartbreaker,__  
__Boys they like the look of danger.__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger,__  
__A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you._

"Stop running, Toni DiNozzo." He said in her ear, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will if you will, Jethro Gibbs." She whispered back, he smiled at her then leaned down connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

**The End**

**I hope you all liked this oneshot story I love this song and couldn't help but write a story with it.**

**Song: How to be a Heartbreaker By: Marina and the Diamonds**


End file.
